


Ложная постоянная

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: У Ойкавы есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы найти бомбу, прежде чем та взорвется. Отсчет пошел.





	Ложная постоянная

**Author's Note:**

> Сеттинг вдохновлен фильмом «Исходный код».

Поезд выныривает из туннеля, и дневной свет, рассеявший темноту, неприятно режет глаза. Ойкава дергается, смаргивая сон, и тут же бьется головой обо что-то твердое. Рядом слышится сдавленное шипение. Ойкава и сам зашипел бы от боли, но теперь, поняв, что не один, только крепче сжимает зубы.

Над ухом раздается мужской голос:

— Вы уже проснулись?

В нем — ни раздражения, ни злости, ни какой-либо обиды. Простая интонация, простой вопрос: «Вы уже проснулись?». Так обыденно, как правило, спрашивают, который час, можно ли войти, сколько сахара положить в кофе.

Горячая пульсация от удара расползается по макушке, и Ойкава отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть, кому этот голос принадлежит. Человеку, который сидит слишком близко для незнакомца и потирает чуть покрасневший подбородок. Человеку, на чьем плече Ойкава, очевидно, уснул.

— Ты еще кто? — спрашивает Ойкава, прищурив глаза. За спиной его нежданного соседа пейзажи проносятся так быстро, что определить местность кажется трудновыполнимой задачей. 

— Кагеяма Тобио.

Кагеяма Тобио. Кагеяма. Тобио.

Неизвестное имя, неизвестное лицо. И все же, есть в нём что-то...

— Мы знакомы?

— Теперь — да, — пожимает плечами Кагеяма. Это простое движение приковывает взгляд. Ойкава тянется к щеке, которой только что прислонялся к Кагеяме. На ней все еще есть отпечатки — линии, вдавленные в кожу. Ойкава не останавливает себя в последний момент, хотя что-то в нем этого требует. Он идет до конца: медленно проводит по ним пальцами, ощущая подушечками, насколько глубокий Кагеяма оставил след.

Ответ его, это бесхитростное «теперь — да», получается таким легким и невозмутимым, будто ничто не может выбить Кагеяму из колеи. Естественно, Ойкаве тут же хочется попытаться.

Он принимается рассматривать Кагеяму: черная челка подстрижена именно так, чтобы не мешаться и не лезть в глаза — синие, кажущиеся почти темными, когда Кагеяма сидит против света. Он в спортивной одежде, путешествует налегке. Из кармана его куртки торчит неровный корешок плотной бумаги: немного помятый, так что, похоже, билеты в этом вагоне уже проверили.

Ойкава косится по сторонам как можно незаметней, но Кагеяма все равно ловит его блуждающий взгляд. Повернувшись к Ойкаве, он складывает руки на груди, вытягивает длинные ноги и тоже смотрит — достаточно пристально, чтобы Ойкава почувствовал себя неуютно и раздраженно бросил:

— Пересядь куда-нибудь. Это разве твое место?

Разве твое место — рядом со мной?

Кагеяма не удостаивает его ответом на этот вопрос. Как послушный ребенок, он молча поднимается со своего сиденья, вмиг садится точно напротив Ойкавы и вновь смотрит на него — ждет чего-то. Выговора. Похвалы. Реакции.

Подавив вздох, Ойкава спрашивает:

— И почему именно туда?

— Вы не уточняли, куда пересесть, — объясняет Кагеяма. Ойкава читает между строк: «Сам виноват» — и раздраженно скрипит зубами. Меняет тему:

— Ты знаешь меня?

— Только имя.

— Откуда?

— Случайно услышал во время посадки.

Не похоже, что врёт. Глаза не прячет и не суетится. Дышит спокойно. Спину держит очень ровно, не в пример тому, как сидел рядом, развалившись, довольно растекшись по сиденью, словно в полудреме. Может, тогда он тоже спал, но проснулся, стоило Ойкаве пошевелиться?

— Куда следует этот поезд?

Наконец вопрос, который сбивает Кагеяму с толку. Он склоняет голову и озадаченно хмурит брови. Беспокойство ему неожиданно не к лицу, придает чертам излишнюю угрюмость.

— А вы не знаете?

— Ну же, подыграй великолепному Ойкаве-сану. — Ойкава растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке, надеясь, что так Кагеяма перестанет упираться и покорно ответит на его вопросы, но тот отчего-то лишь хмурится еще сильнее. 

Говоришь ему одно — делает по-своему. Ожидаешь от него чего-то — поступает наоборот. Какой же проблемный попутчик ему достался.

Между ними пролегает тишина: ход поезда в ней почти не слышен, если не смотреть в окно, можно и не заметить движения. В вагоне немноголюдно, то там, то тут выглядывают чьи-то макушки — люди в телефонах, в книгах, во сне. При этом довольно шумно: на другом конце расположилась компания школьников. Едут в тренировочный лагерь, это понятно по разговорам, которые им не очень-то удается приглушить. Играют в карты, шуршат упаковками снэков, смеются. Кто-то из них роняет мобильник, чем вызывает особенно громкий взрыв хохота. Другие пассажиры готовы в любой момент сделать им замечание, но пока просто сверлят компанию неодобрительными взглядами. Считается, что приличный человек поймет все и без слов.

Они понимают. Они знают, куда придет их поезд, знают, где им сойти. Ойкаве эти дети, живые и беззаботные, с конечной целью в глазах, кажутся очень далекими — настолько, что на такие расстояния не ходят поезда.

— Ну так что? — подталкивает он Кагеяму и больше не улыбается.

— В Фукусиму, — помолчав немного, признается тот. Складка между его бровей никак не разгладится, чем очень Ойкаве досаждает. Он бы разгладил ее сам, может, но он уже и без того… — Вы странный человек, Ойкава-сан.

Да. Странный. Кагеяма снимает это слово прямо с его языка и роняет как бы между делом.

— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, Тобио-чан.

Только ради того, как глаза Кагеямы распахиваются в удивлении, стоило это сказать.

— Тобио-чан? — как-то оглушенно переспрашивает он. В самом деле, даже у человека, которого родители с раннего детства называют «Тобио-сама» и никак иначе, и то было бы меньше потрясения в голосе. 

Очередь Ойкавы бесхитростно пожимать плечами:

— Ты похож на того, кому подобное обращение должно не нравиться. Я угадал? 

Кагеяма молчит. Задумался — легонько постукивает пальцами по колену, беззвучно шевелит губами, наверняка повторяя новое прозвище. Ойкава наблюдает за этими размышлениями, открытыми, уязвимыми даже, но так и не видит на его лице возмущения или чего-то в этом роде. Наглый Тобио-чан, ни в чем не хочет уступать.

Наконец, когда Кагеяма заговаривает, задумчивость просачивается в его голос. Как будто только сейчас он по-настоящему осознает:

— А у вас скверный характер, да?

— Хорошо, что мы это прояснили.

Ойкава довольно улыбается, запоздало заметив: складки между бровей Кагеямы больше нет.

Это своеобразная точка в их разговоре, даже Кагеяма подсознательно ее чувствует и отворачивается к окну. Ойкава же откидывается на спинку сиденья и бросает на него еще один взгляд напоследок. Кагеяма уже увлечен видом. Поля пролетают мимо с такой скоростью, словно кто-то поставил жизнь на перемотку, чтобы быстрее увидеть, чем закончится мир.

Стало быть, пункт назначения — Фукусима. Осененный догадкой, Ойкава нащупывает бумажник в кармане брюк. По счастью, билет там действительно есть, и куплен он до Сендая, того места, которое Ойкава не называл домом уже очень давно. 

Зачем ему ехать именно туда? Почему именно сейчас? На ум не приходит ни единой причины. Он не помнит, как покупал билет, как садился в этот вагон. Не уверен, взял ли с собой багаж. Не узнает лиц других пассажиров. Недолго думая, прошел бы мимо кондуктора, который проверил его билет, как мимо очередного человека, чье лицо не бросается в глаза, а самое запоминающееся в нем — это форма.

Лишь в трех вещах Ойкава сейчас уверен на сто процентов. Первое — его зовут Ойкава Тоору. Второе — последнее, что он помнит, это как готовился к тесту в своей комнате. Третье — у Кагеямы Тобио очень твердое плечо.

Что и говорить, набор не особо обнадеживает. 

В поисках новых находок Ойкава основательно прохлопывает карманы. Во внутреннем — немного случайной мелочи и маленький ключик, как от почтового ящика или ячейки в камере хранения. Во внешних — снова деньги, пронесенные мимо бумажника, старые чеки, смятые и затем разглаженные. Чернила на них почти выцвели: не разобрать ни названий покупок, ни места выдачи. Ойкава бы засомневался, действительно ли эта одежда принадлежит ему, поскольку не помнит, чтобы был таким неряхой, но он обнаруживает удостоверение личности. Оттуда на него смотрит собственная фотография, хотя это еще ничего не доказывает — того, как он ее делал, Ойкава тоже не помнит. Выражение лица зато ему очень знакомо. Это Ойкава Тоору за секунду до того, как собирается сделать какую-нибудь глупость. У Мацукавы и Ханамаки море его фоток с таким лицом. Крайне не рекомендуется для официальных документов.

Справа, через проход от Ойкавы, сидит женщина в темно-сером деловом костюме, его ближайший сосед, если не считать Кагеяму. Она периодически посматривает на часы на запястье, но по ее лицу сложно сказать — куда-то торопится, чего-то ждёт или просто пытается убить время. Глядя на нее, Ойкава воображает себе, что ей предстоит невероятно скучная командировка в региональном филиале компании. Когда работа будет окончена, ее пригласят на традиционную попойку, и, хоть больше всего на свете ей будет хотеться в душ и спать, она согласится. 

Свое внимание Ойкава скрывает не слишком хорошо, поэтому его замечают. Теперь женщина смотрит на него, словно тоже пытается понять, кто она такая и что забыла в этом поезде. Чует в нем заблудшую душу или вроде того. 

Точно так же, как раньше Ойкава не видел на ее лице разницы между скукой, ожиданием и нетерпением, так и сейчас он не может понять — его осуждают или просто избрали праздной целью для изучения. Он хочет подмигнуть ей, но что-то его останавливает. Некий внутренний ограничитель говорит: не надо. Черт знает, зачем Ойкава слушается. Отворачивается, смотрит прямо перед собой и, разумеется, натыкается на Кагеяму.

Тот, сосредоточенно порывшись в небольшой спортивной сумке, как раз достает упаковку клубничного молока. Ойкава, конечно, не может смолчать, и никаким внутренним ограничителям не под силу его остановить. 

— Тобио-чан, ты как маленький. Тоже собрался в тренировочный лагерь?

Кагеяма протыкает отверстие трубочкой. Хлоп. Сквозь прозрачный пластик видно, как розовая жидкость поднимается вверх. Губы Кагеямы слегка вытягиваются, когда он делает первый глоток, а выражение лица смягчается. Так, значит, ему и впрямь нравится сладкое. Лишь проделав все это, он смотрит на Ойкаву:

— С чего вдруг?

— Выбор напитка у тебя точно как у маленького ребенка.

— А вы не хотите попробовать?

Ойкава фыркает так, словно оскорблен до глубины души.

— Еще чего!

Кагеяма дергает плечом. Как у него это получается настолько выразительно — для Ойкавы загадка. Одним скупым движением Кагеяме удается сказать: «Ну как хотите, мое дело предложить». То, что самого Ойкаву он считает не лучше маленького ребенка, можно додумать и без сомнительных намеков в виде жестов.

Кагеяма хочет что-то сказать. Ойкава видит, как медленно округляется его рот, губы складываются в еще непроизнесенное имя. Кагеяма хочет сказать «Ойкава-сан» — но не говорит. Что-то обрывает его голос, искажает его черты еще не знакомыми Ойкаве эмоциями. 

Поезд трясет раз, другой; что-то грохочет, громыхает, ломается; слышно скрежет металла и чей-то крик. Так не должно быть. Ойкаву откидывает назад со страшной силой, и, кажется, в нем хрустнуло то, чему хрустеть не положено. Кагеяма каким-то образом удерживается на месте, но проливает молоко, слишком крепко сжав упаковку в кулаке. Картонная коробочка беззвучно падает на пол, розовые брызги ложатся поверх реальности, как дешевый спецэффект. Все звуки поглощает странный звон в ушах. Если Кагеяма и говорит что-то, то Ойкава все равно не может ничего разобрать. Ничего, кроме его выражения.

Почему ты делаешь такое лицо, Тобио-чан?

Кагеяма протягивает к нему руку и тянется так бесконечно долго и бессмысленно. Прежде чем Ойкава решает над ним сжалиться, он замечает свое отражение в синих глазах и видит, как его поглощает огонь. 

Этот огонь лижет Ойкаве спину, кусает за загривок, плавит его волосы и кожу и в конце концов пожирает его целиком, а после — принимается за всех, кто остался.

***

Поезд выныривает из туннеля, и дневной свет, рассеявший темноту, неприятно режет глаза. Ойкава дергается, смаргивая сон, и тут же бьется головой обо что-то твердое. Рядом слышится сдавленное шипение. Затем над ухом раздается:

— Вы уже проснулись?

Кем бы ни был обладатель этого голоса, от него пахнет мылом, антисептиком и чем-то горько-травяным. Ойкава, чувствуя, как горячая пульсация от удара волнами расходится по макушке, немного отползает в сторону. 

— Ты еще кто? — грубо спрашивает он, прищурив глаза, и быстро вытирает рот, надеясь, что там нет слюны. Надо же было додуматься уснуть на плече у непонятно кого. Ойкава так и слышит укоризненный голос Ивайзуми: «Всему есть предел, Дуракава». Боль от удара о подбородок соседа отлично заменяет боль от мощного подзатыльника.

Между тем, непонятно кто вовсе не выглядит обиженным или возмущенным. Вот на кого он похож, решает Ойкава: на того, кому не привыкать подставлять плечи странным попутчикам. Так я у тебя не первый, хмыкает Ойкава про себя и подавляет неуместную улыбку. 

— Кагеяма Тобио, — представляется тот.

Что-то в нем царапает Ойкаве память, скребет по ребрам изнутри, жжет спину, как пристальный взгляд исподтишка. У Кагеямы же взгляд чистый и открытый. Он все еще сидит слишком близко, будто и не думает отодвигаться. Почему он оказался рядом? Разве это правильно?

«Всему есть предел», — эхом звучат слова в голове.

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает Ойкава, не потому, что действительно хочет знать, а потому, что чувствует: должен. Получается неуверенно, словно вопрос, случайно произнесенный вслух, не предназначенный для чужих ушей. Ойкава задумчиво касается щеки: так и есть, следы сна до сих пор не сошли. Линии, оставшиеся на коже от куртки Кагеямы, легко ложатся под пальцы, как уже проторенные тропы.

Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

— Теперь — да.

— Хорошо, Кагеяма Тобио. Слышал про такую штуку, называется «личное пространство»? Пересядь куда-нибудь. — Ойкава машет рукой, будто прогоняет злого духа.

Какая-то часть него ждет, что Кагеяма возмутится или наорет, или посоветует самому пересесть, в конце концов, не Ойкаве говорить о личном пространстве и требовать его от других. Но Кагеяма лишь молча поднимается и садится напротив. Так послушно, так знакомо, что сначала по спине невольно пробегает холодок, а потом — обращается жаром, гарью, едким дымом. Пеплом. 

Все это между ними уже было, понимает Ойкава с пугающей ясностью. Пробуждение, разговор, нелепое знакомство, клубничное молоко, протянутая рука. И умерли они в один день. Боль от того, как сгораешь заживо, от того, как лопаются глаза и закипает кровь, не должна забываться так просто, но память Ойкавы не сразу поспевает за новым развитием событий. Сон это или реальность — не столь важно, он уже успел тайком себя ущипнуть. 

Сейчас Ойкаве положено спросить, куда следует этот поезд, но он предпочитает сразу проверить карманы. Билет в его бумажнике ничем не отличается от билета, который запомнился ему в первый раз. То же направление, та же станция, одинаково загнутый нижний уголок. Фотография в его удостоверении тоже не изменилась, все такая же дурацкая и неуместная, как будто вклеенная туда в качестве шутки.

Мужчина, который сидит позади Кагеямы, негромко всхрапывает и кренится набок всем телом. Из его уха выпадает наушник, и, если хорошенько прислушаться, можно разобрать что-то вроде шума морского прибоя или шелеста дождя. Что бы там ни было, оно быстро тонет среди других звуков.

На другом конце вагона девочка из компании школьников роняет мобильник и так резко опускается, чтобы его поднять, что ее заплетенные косы чуть взмывают вверх, а потом тяжело падают ей на плечи. От взрыва хохота, который сотрясает ее товарищей, Ойкава вздрагивает.

Что еще сегодня взорвется? 

Справа от него женщина в темно-сером деловом костюме смотрит на часы.

Ойкава вскакивает со своего места, не уверенный, сколько еще времени есть у него в запасе. Кажется, что совсем немного, того и гляди истечет. Он привлекает к себе внимание, но его это мало беспокоит. Кагеяма, до этого момента хранивший молчание, осторожно трогает его за рукав, при этом не касаясь кожи:

— Ойкава-сан?

— Так значит, уже не притворяешься, будто не знаешь моего имени?

Кагеяма отводит глаза и бормочет:

— Случайно услышал во время посадки. Думал, вы и так это поняли.

Он все еще держит Ойкаву за рукав. Сразу вспоминается, как он тянул к Ойкаве руку, и, наверное, не стоило после пробуждения говорить с ним так грубо, но Ойкава не собирается за это извиняться. 

— Конечно, понял, — мягко говорит он и переводит тему. — Хочу немного размять ноги.

Он и сам не знает, зачем сообщает об этом Кагеяме. Может, просто не хочет, чтобы тот пошел следом.

Ойкава разворачивается в направлении взрыва. Источник может быть где угодно и кем угодно. А если всему виной ошибка в диспетчерской? Слишком мало информации: возможно, прямо сейчас кто-то сжимает детонатор во вспотевшей ладони или звонит по номеру в один конец. Возможно, другой поезд сейчас несется им навстречу на максимальной скорости, и его не остановить ни вручную, ни автоматически. Нет, все-таки непохоже. И сила удара, и его направление были другими. Поезд так и не сошел с рельс. Ойкава машинально потирает шею.

Медленно идя по проходу, он вглядывается в чужие лица, такие разные: скучающие, отстраненные, недовольные, взбудораженные, чем-то увлеченные. Вот так посмотришь на них — и невольно чувствуешь себя сумасшедшим. Подумай хорошенько, Тоору. Ущипни себя еще разок. Сосчитай пальцы на руках. 

Ойкава только качает головой и сжимает кулаки в карманах куртки. Соображай. Здесь не так много мест, куда можно спрятать то, что никто не должен обнаружить даже по нелепой случайности. Уборные. Комната для персонала. Вся проблема в количестве вагонов. Уборная есть в каждом из них. Сложить, перемешать, пересчитать. Дверь в следующий вагон сама отъезжает в сторону, людей внутри еще меньше, чем в предыдущем. Ойкавой они совершенно не интересуются, разве что кто-то скользнет по нему взглядом, а потом вновь уставится мимо, ему за спину, кому-то другому в затылок, в свой телефон или в окно. Поля сменяются опушками, где деревья низкие настолько, что кажутся Ойкаве игрушечными, наспех сделанными модельками.

Ему навстречу идет женщина в темно-синем деловом костюме. В проходе места достаточно, чтобы им благополучно разминуться, но она, как назло, спотыкается, пошатнувшись, и задевает кого-то из пассажиров, нервно кланяется, сыплет извинениями и следом задевает уже Ойкаву. Он улыбается ей той же улыбкой, которую пробовал на Кагеяме, только, в отличие от него, женщина действительно расслабляется. Ойкава отделывается всего одним извинением и неглубоким поклоном. На ее запястье он замечает часы, они показывают «12:53». Цифры пульсируют, словно догадываются о чем-то.

Ойкава не успевает задуматься, как так получается, что в поезде, в котором совсем не чувствуется скорость, в котором вагоны не трясет и не качает, человек шатается на ровном месте. 

Не успевает — потому что теперь поезд действительно трясет и шатает. К уже знакомому скрежету металла добавляется запах горелого пластика и жженых волос. Все вокруг замедляется.

На этот раз Ойкава встречает огонь лицом к лицу, а тот будто ластится к нему и говорит: «Привет».

***

Поезд выныривает из туннеля, и дневной свет, рассеявший темноту, неприятно режет глаза. Ойкава дергается, смаргивая сон, и тут же бьется головой обо что-то твердое. Рядом слышится сдавленное шипение. Затем над ухом раздается голос:

— Вы уже проснулись, Ойкава-сан? — одновременно с Кагеямой Ойкава беззвучно повторяет знакомые слова, но несовпадение сбивает с толку. 

— Подбородок у тебя прям каменный, Тобио-чан, — жалуется он. Пахнет по-прежнему мылом, антисептиком и чем-то горько-травяным, но на мгновение Ойкаве чудится запах дыма.

— Прошу прощения? 

Интересно, насколько растерянное у него сейчас выражение лица. Ойкава проверил бы, но, кажется, со временем твердое плечо Кагеямы начало казаться ему довольно удобным.

— Прощаю.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Ну, как скажешь, — деланно задумчиво протягивает Ойкава, — тогда не прощаю.

Впервые Ойкаве приходит в голову мысль проверить не только карманы, но и запястья. Странное дело, при первом обыске он так и не нашел у себя мобильный телефон. Но где-то же тот должен быть? Ойкава ведь не какой-нибудь пещерный человек. 

На его руках не оказывается часов, но увидев, как у Кагеямы под манжетом куртки что-то поблескивает, Ойкава цепко хватает его за запястье. Так и есть, часы!

«12:40» — сообщает старье на механическом ходу. Если приблизить руку Кагеямы к уху, можно услышать, как идут стрелки.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — спокойно спрашивает Кагеяма. За всеми манипуляциями Ойкавы с его рукой и часами он наблюдает с долей любопытства, как будто ему интересно, чем все это закончится. Он не уходит от прикосновений. Никуда не уходит.

Ойкава говорит, пытаясь пожать плечами, но поза у него для этого не слишком удобная:

— Случайно подслушал во время посадки.

— Вот как. Так мы знакомы.

Легкая, почти незаметная улыбка трогает его губы впервые за несколько повторов, и полностью преображает его лицо, которое теперь выглядит совсем юным. Наверняка он младше Ойкавы на пару лет.

— Не понимаю, чему ты так радуешься, — помрачнев, говорит Ойкава, нехотя отстраняется от Кагеямы и выпрямляет спину. Ему до сих пор кажется, что у него горит лицо. Глаза слезятся. Верно. Еще ничего не закончилось.

— Вы странный человек, Ойкава-сан.

— Да, — весело отвечает он. — Мне говорили. 

Ойкава поднимается, чувствуя на себе взгляд Кагеямы. Опережая вопросы, объясняет:

— Хочу немного размять ноги. Принести тебе что-нибудь попить?

Кагеяма косится на свою сумку на сиденьи напротив. Так, все же, его место действительно напротив, а не рядом.

— У меня есть с собой.

— Клубничное молоко?

Кагеяма округляет глаза.

— Как вы узнали?

Ойкава подмигивает ему.

— Расскажу в другой раз.

Если он будет.

Ойкава загадывает: если успеет до падения телефона и до взрыва хохота, если попадет в следующий вагон и обойдет стороной ту женщину в темно-синем костюме, то этот другой раз непременно случится.

Теперь нет нужды всматриваться в чужие лица и притворяться, что просто медленно и неторопливо прогуливаешься по салону. Ойкава встретил огонь лицом к лицу и уже знает, откуда тот взялся. 

То, как дверь в следующий вагон открывается автоматически, почти беззвучно, — это одна из тех вещей, которые остаются неизменными вне зависимости от того, повторяются события или нет. Как и прежде, пассажирам Ойкава недостаточно интересен. Он замечает женщину в темно-синем костюме в конце вагона. Она сидит на месте у окна и что-то быстро печатает в телефоне.

Ойкава продвигается вперед быстро и уверенно, рассчитывая успеть до того, как она поднимется и задержит его. Увлекшись своими мыслями, он не замечает студента, который как раз вставал, и задевает его плечо. Тот теряет равновесие и плюхается обратно на свое сиденье. У него из рук выпадает телефон.

Студент, тощий и невысокий, в шапочке, едва не надвинутой на глаза, смотрит исподлобья, словно его так и подмывает что-то сказать, да смелости не хватает. Мысленно Ойкава недовольно цыкает, но вслух извиняется и с доброжелательной улыбкой предлагает помочь поднять телефон. Получает в ответ:

— Не надо, я сам.

— Еще раз прошу прощения, — бросает Ойкава, не глядя на студента. Уборная уже в шаге от него, и времени на поиски должно быть достаточно даже с учетом непредвиденной задержки.

Ему везет: внутри оказывается не занято. Ойкава быстро захлопывает за собой дверь. Для человека его роста и комплекции в уборной несколько тесновато, но, с другой стороны, на такой малой площади не может быть много тайников. Для начала Ойкава перетряхивает мусор, но там нет ничего, что по весу или форме напоминало бы бомбу. 

Следующий вариант — вентиляция. Приходится немного постараться, чтобы снять крышку на потолке. Ойкава слегка подпрыгивает и цепляется руками за края люка, подтягивается наверх. Там царит легкий запах пыли, от чего у Ойкавы чешется в носу. Стараясь не чихнуть, он вертит головой по сторонам и наконец находит то, что искал. Смерть, опутанная разноцветными проводами, наступит через две минуты тридцать секунд, так сообщает детонатор в виде мобильного телефона. Ойкава успел, времени у него с запасом. Он пытается устроиться удобнее на локтях, присматривается к телефону: к нему ведут два провода, и о том, что будет, если их потревожить, можно только догадываться. 

Стоит лишь об этом подумать, как телефон начинает вибрировать. Экран загорается голубым, в полумраке шахты глазам требуется мгновение-другое, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому свету. Как только зрение приходит в норму, на предпросмотре Ойкава видит короткое сообщение из двух слов:

«Сдохни, ублюдок».

Снова вибрация. На этот раз — звонок.

Время выходит раньше времени.

Взрыв.

***

Поезд выныривает из туннеля, и дневной свет, рассеявший темноту, неприятно режет глаза. Ойкава дергается, смаргивая сон, и тут же бьется головой обо что-то твердое. Рядом слышится сдавленное шипение. Ойкава и сам, не сдерживаясь, шипит от боли.

— Вы уже проснулись?

Ойкава стонет:

— Это уже начинает надоедать. Доброе утро, Тобио-чан.

Только сейчас он замечает, что Кагеяма очень теплый. Ничего не стоит пригреться у него под боком. По обыкновению, он пахнет мылом, антисептиком, чем-то горько-травяным. И жженым пластиком.

Перед глазами вспыхивает: «Сдохни, ублюдок». Чье-то желание сбылось, но не до конца. Ойкава все еще живой.

— Какое там утро, скоро обед. И что еще за «Тобио-чан»?

— Да, точно, я и забыл. «12:40». Тебя зовут Кагеяма Тобио — поэтому Тобио-чан. Хочешь знать, откуда мне известно? Случайно подслушал во время посадки. Доволен? — выпаливает Ойкава все на одном дыхании. Если есть вероятность, что и в этот раз бомба взорвется раньше положенного времени…

— Врете, — вдруг заявляет Кагеяма. 

— А? — только и может произнести Ойкава. Он садится так прямо, что ноют лопатки. Почему именно сейчас?..

— Во время посадки я никому не называл своего имени. Зачем вы врете, Ойкава-сан?

— А сам-то? — тут же ощетинивается Ойкава. Бесит, что Кагеяма настолько влез ему под кожу, что выводит из равновесия одним-единственным словом. Ты просто человек напротив, не зазнавайся. — Я что-то тоже не помню, чтобы кому-то представлялся во время посадки. Впрочем, ладно, это неважно. У меня нет на тебя времени.

Ойкава подрывается и пулей проносится по салону. Все, мимо кого он проходит, так и норовят заглянуть ему в лицо. И что, интересно, они хотят там увидеть?

В соседнем вагоне ему не встречаются ни женщина в темно-синем костюме, ни тот пассивно-агрессивный студент в шапочке. Что стало с женщиной в темно-сером костюме из его вагона — Ойкава не может сказать, ведь в этот раз едва ли на нее взглянул.

Уборная вновь оказывается свободной, его везение стабильнее, чем три килограмма С-4. Теперь, уже однажды попробовав, снять крышку вентиляционной шахты немного проще. Ойкава подтягивается на локтях. Морально он готов ко всему, кроме смерти. Даже к ужасной пыли, что щекочет нос. Но перед ним нет смерти — только пустота. Никаких разноцветных проводов. Ни одного телефона. Смерть устала ждать.

Ойкава трижды обводит взглядом небольшой клочок пространства, где в прошлый раз видел бомбу. Непонимающе моргает, но окружающая действительность от этого не меняется. По-прежнему пусто.

Бомбы здесь нет. Одна лишь пыль.

Ойкава спрыгивает на пол. Действие вряд ли осознанное, просто держаться смысла больше нет, и он машинально расслабляет руки. Склоняется над маленькой раковиной, чтобы умыться, а когда, вытеревшись бумажным полотенцем, смотрит на себя в зеркало, то видит, как на уровне его глаз мигает желтым системное сообщение. Вирт-консоль подала признаки к жизни. Давно пора, думает Ойкава. Только вот она не приносит ему хороших вестей:

«ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЕ УСЛОВИЕ ДЛЯ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЯ ТЕСТА:  
С КАЖДОЙ ПОПЫТКОЙ ОБЪЕКТ МЕНЯЕТ ЛОКАЦИЮ подробнее»

_до взрыва 5:34_

— Да вы издеваетесь, — Ойкава удрученно запускает пятерню в волосы. Как надолго он тут застрял?

Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы симуляторы заданий повышали уровень сложности прямо во время прохождения или выставляли какие-то дополнительные условия. Справка «подробнее» не особенно помогает: в ней сказано, что достаточно найти бомбу в новой локации с достаточным количеством времени в запасе. Как будто это так просто.

Через пять минут тут все взлетит на воздух, а Ойкава опять вернулся к тому, с чего начинал. В дверь вдруг стучатся, и он вздрагивает от неожиданности. И снова стук, колотят изо всех сил. Ойкава открывает с извиняющейся улыбкой. Опять говорит:

— Прошу прощения, — и не слушает ответа. Замечает только, что перед ним незнакомое лицо — небритый мужчина, вряд ли старше тридцати, у него близко посаженные маленькие глаза и острый нос.

Как ни странно, на обратном пути по вагонам Ойкава больше не встречает ни одного желающего проветриться, сходить в туалет, что-нибудь купить или просто пошататься туда-сюда. Такое затишье кажется непривычным и неправильным, как будто симулятор, вмешавшись в процесс сдачи теста, не знает, как дальше себя вести.

Когда Ойкава подходит к своему месту, там стоит баночка черного кофе.

Кагеяма, с клубничным молоком в одной руке, говорит: 

— Это вам.

— А если я не люблю кофе? — спрашивает Ойкава не потому, что действительно не любит кофе. Скорее, потому, что просто хочет услышать ответ. Система удивляла его Кагеямой с самого начала, уже хотя бы тем, что расположила его не напротив, а гораздо ближе. Интересно, как далеко она зайдет на этот раз.

Уголки губ Кагеямы приподнимаются:

— Опять вы врете.

— Вру, — соглашается Ойкава. Возможно, это очередная скорая смерть делает его покладистым. А может, это просто Кагеяма. Такова его функция, в конце концов. — Скажи, Тобио-чан…

Кагеяма, которого слова Ойкавы застают посреди глотка, издает какой-то звук, который, вероятно, приглашает продолжить мысль.

— Что ты будешь делать после смерти?

— Не знаю, — говорит Кагеяма, почесав подбородок, — может, жить?

— Ха-ха, Тобио-чан! Как глупо.

— Ну, — бурчит тот, — вы сами спросили.

Когда огонь, вечно голодная тварь, наконец догоняет и разевает свою горящую пасть, Ойкава думает: ты прав, Тобио-чан, после смерти снова будем жить. Еще, по крайней мере, пятнадцать минут.

***

Поезд выныривает из туннеля, и дневной свет, рассеявший темноту, неприятно режет глаза. Ойкава дергается, смаргивая сон, и тут же бьется головой обо что-то твердое. Рядом слышится сдавленное шипение. Затем голос:

— Вы уже проснулись?

— М-м-м, — вот и весь ответ, на который Ойкава пока что способен. Он замечает: чем больше становится повторов, чем дальше он уходит от нулевого эпизода, тем сложнее момент перехода. Понемногу, понемногу его безуспешные попытки отъедают что-то у него изнутри. У теста на симуляторе нет определенного срока — пытайся сколько сможешь, но силы и выносливость человека конечны. Так и выходит, что еще один таймер тикает внутри у самого Ойкавы.

— Ойкава-сан, — тормошит его Кагеяма, — вам надо спешить.

Прежде такого не случалось. Ойкава поднимает глаза на Кагеяму — тот опять хмурит брови, — и кивает. Отстраняется, чувствуя, как на щеке остается тепло, к волосам цепляется запах. Это в Кагеяме ломает вернее всего — то, что с каждым разом Ойкава находит в нем новые, ранее не замеченные детали.

— Тобио-чан.

— Что? — он больше не удивляется прозвищу и не спрашивает, откуда Ойкава узнал его имя. 

— Оставайся здесь, я немного пройдусь. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

Кагеяма изучает его взглядом, и Ойкава уже почти ждет, что тот скажет: «Врете». Ведь именно это Ойкава и делает, а Кагеяма, похоже, схватывает на лету. 

— Нет, не надо, — медленно произносит он. — У меня есть все, что мне нужно.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбается Ойкава.

Сейчас, чтобы подняться со своего места и держаться ровно, требуются некоторые усилия. Слабость пока едва заметна, но Ойкава хорошо знает свое тело и свои пределы. Его хватит еще на три, может, четыре попытки, если все пройдет гладко. С новым дополнительным условием количество мест, где может быть спрятана бомба, увеличилось. 

Если бы он попросил Кагеяму о помощи, это немного ускорило бы поиски, хоть и мало повлияло бы на общую картину, но вот в чем дело: Кагеяма — последний человек здесь, которого он стал бы просить. 

Вот же в чем дело.

Шестнадцать вагонов. Тридцать две уборные. Комната для персонала.

В прошлый раз взрыв пришел со спины Кагеямы, так что именно в ту сторону Ойкава и направляется. Симуляция создает бесконечное число вариантов. Кто угодно из пассажиров может держать палец на кнопке. Локация может быть любой. Отсчет пошел.

Первое — обойти компанию школьников. Они занимают не только свои места, но и проход, малейшее столкновение будет стоить времени. Ойкава движется быстро, улыбается направо и налево и опять возвращается к изучению лиц. Набор не меняется: скучающие, недовольные, безразличные, уставшие, взбудораженные и нетерпеливые. Каких только нет. Глядя на них, Ойкава воображает: детонатор здесь есть у каждого. Так проще.

Он огибает школьников, избегает пролитой колы и оттоптаных ног, ловит летящий на пол телефон. Протягивает его девочке с тяжелыми толстыми косами и улыбается ей, представляя: детонатор есть и у нее тоже.

Ближайшая к нему уборная — не то, бесполезная трата времени. Вирт-консоль находится в спящем режиме, как и всегда во время симуляций, а значит, вызвать ее со стороны Ойкавы невозможно. Только один раз, вместе с желтым уведомлением, она была столь щедра, что показала Ойкаве, сколько еще осталось минут. Но вряд ли подобное повторится.

Ойкава идет дальше: пассажиры в вагонах впереди редеют, как те деревья за окном. Основа у них из плоти и крови, из других людей, из других личностей. Возможно, именно поэтому люди-модельки кажутся Ойкаве живее моделек-деревьев. Где-то внутри него зудит желание, чтобы командировка женщины в темно-сером костюме прошла удачно, чтобы школьники попали в свой лагерь, чтобы храпящий мужчина позади Кагеямы проснулся вовремя и не пропустил свою остановку. 

В третьей по счету уборной его настигает удача. Пластичная взрывчатка внутри контейнера для мусора — четыре сложенных вместе бруска в сплетении тонких проводов, уже знакомый по предыдущим попыткам кнопочный телефон с небольшим экраном, что подсвечивается голубым во время активности. 

— Ну, как тебе такое? — громко спрашивает Ойкава у пустоты — у администратора теста, у того, кто наблюдает, у кого-нибудь. 

Нет ответа. Вирт-консоль не дает о себе знать, телефон медленно отсчитывает те немногие минуты, что остались до взрыва. Ойкава ждет и, чтобы скрасить ожидание, воображает себе тиканье стрелки механических часов, вроде тех, что были на запястье у Кагеямы. Тик-так. На этот раз огня можно не бояться. Этот мирок, маленький и такой ограниченный, без начала и без конца, уже начал ему приедаться. Он нашел бомбу, нашел ее с достаточным запасом времени, чтобы сделать с ней что угодно — обезвредить или, может, взорвать. Сколько, в самом деле, требуется на осознанное принятие решения? Ойкаве хватает и одного взгляда на кнопочный телефон, весь в мелких царапинах от неаккуратного использования, чтобы все решить. Задание выполнено. Так за чем дело стало? Ка-бум!

— Ойкава-сан? — окликает его запыхавшийся голос, который Ойкава привык слышать спокойным и ровным. Но теперь в тоне Кагеямы тревога, страх, даже мольба. Как будто из тени наконец-то проступает живой человек — тот, что не повинуется каждому слову и не следует одной линии поведения.

Спина у Ойкавы каменеет. Ну конечно. Конечно, это должен быть ты, Тобио-чан. Ты — причина тому, что этот тест не заканчивается. 

— Чего вы ждете, Ойкава-сан? Отключите детонатор! Еще есть время!

— И не подумаю.

Кагеяма подходит ближе, и в кабинке, и без того тесной, места не остается совсем. Если бы Кагеяма захотел, мог бы запросто попытаться пройти через Ойкаву, применить силу и обезвредить бомбу самостоятельно.

Ойкава улыбается. Кагеяма мог бы — но не сделает этого. В конце концов, в этом мирке, маленьком и таком ограниченном, они с Ойкавой в чем-то похожи. Человек, который не должен вмешиваться, и человек, которому не положено вмешаться напрямую. Но суть одна.

— Пожалуйста, Ойкава-сан, — просит горячечно, заглядывает в глаза с такой надеждой, словно и вправду верит, что может все изменить. Что Ойкава вот так возьмет и передумает. Здесь и сейчас, в мире за мгновения до взрыва, Кагеяма продолжает выполнять свою функцию. Такие, как он, эмоциональные агенты, всегда держатся более стойко, чем другие, во всяком случае, о подобном Ойкава слышал. Они скажут что угодно и сделают что угодно. Они живут ради того, чтобы задевать нужные струны. Они уже внутри тебя. Не моргай.

— Пожалуйста. Здесь так много людей, — продолжает Кагеяма, не сдвинувшись с места. Он просто прогоняет алгоритм, говорит себе Ойкава. Не воображай иного. Что, в сущности, тебе известно о Кагеяме Тобио? Он любит клубничное молоко, ловит каждое слово и сделает все, чтобы помешать пройти тест. Это вшито в нем, вписано — втереться в доверие и сбить с пути. Но хуже всего то, что Ойкаве хочется, по-настоящему хочется поддаться его просьбе, любым его просьбам.

— Знаешь, Тобио-чан, — неожиданно зло начинает Ойкава, — ты ничем не лучше меня. Точно так же стоишь и позволяешь случиться тому, что должно случиться. Ты таким создан, вот и все.

И до чего же раздражает, что ты создан именно таким. 

Кагеяма протягивает к нему руку, тянется бесконечно долго и бессмысленно. Сожаление во взгляде бьет под дых, и Ойкава правда, правда ненавидит его за это. 

В мире за мгновение до взрыва они вновь возвращаются к началу: огонь всполохами отражается в глазах Кагеямы. Тот кричит: «Возьмите меня за руку, Ойкава-сан!» — как будто спасение души предлагает. Как будто оно кому-то здесь нужно.

Ойкава не двигается. На принятие осознанного решения требуется меньше секунды, и для спасения уже слишком поздно. Последнее, что ему остается сделать, прежде чем выйти из симулятора, — это умереть снова. В этом мире — пожалуй, окончательно.

Система фиксирует:

«ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ. ТЕСТ НА ТЕМПОРАЛЬНОЕ  
НЕВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО ПРОЙДЕН» 

***

«ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ. ТЕСТ НА ТЕМПОРАЛЬНОЕ  
НЕВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО ПРОЙДЕН»

На одном из экранов в кабине симулятора зеленым высвечивается надпись. На другом, уже мелким шрифтом, выводится статистика. Ойкава косится на часы в нижнем углу: он пробыл в симуляции около пяти часов. За это время на комме, который он предусмотрительно перевел в режим «не беспокоить», скопилось порядочно сообщений.

Большинство из них принадлежат Ханамаки и Мацукаве, которые по очереди спамили разными вариациями фразы: «ойкава покажи свой проект по палеолиту».

Ойкава отвечает обоим «Вы просите без уважения» и собирается уже вернуть режим «не беспокоить», как замечает среди груды мусора сообщение от Ивайзуми. Тот зовет поиграть в волейбол. Ойкава быстро печатает «Давай завтра, я прошел» и все-таки отрубает оповещения.

Все тело гудит от усталости, в виске пульсирует слабая ноющая боль. Ойкава, хоть и мечтает как можно скорее выбраться из кресла симулятора, на секунду замирает на месте, откидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Под веками все еще танцуют огненные вспышки, а кожа ощущается одним сплошным ожогом.

«После прохождения испытания вас какое-то время будут преследовать фантомные ощущения, это нормально. Длительность этих ощущений индивидуальна». Так, кажется, звучит фраза из предварительного инструктажа. Ойкава морщится, ее вспоминая. Ну и чушь. Ничего нормального нет в том, что, стоит закрыть глаза, снова оказываешься внутри симуляции: вот-вот сгоришь заживо, сгинешь под обломками.

Завтрашний брифинг по результатам теста назначен на 1000 часов, затем — обязательная психологическая оценка. Когда позволяешь куче людей вот так просто умереть, хорошо бы проверить нервы. Но в том и урок: в некоторые события нельзя вмешиваться, как бы ни хотелось, как бы ни казалось, что поступаешь правильно. Человечество давным-давно изобрело красную кнопку, но комплектом к ней должны прилагаться самообладание и здравый смысл. Ушел век, когда эффект бабочки — что бы ты ни делал, что-нибудь да испортишь, — считался самым жестоким постулатом путешествий во времени. Теория темпорального невмешательства перехватывает первенство.

Ойкава поднимается с кресла, потягивается и разминает шею. Хлопает себя по щекам — несильно, куда ему до рвения Ива-чана. Первым делом Ойкава отправится в душ: до сих пор кажется, что от него несет гарью и внутренностями.

Не помешало бы и отоспаться. Штатный психолог академии, Акари-сенсей, завтра вынесет мозг не хуже пяти часов в горящем поезде, что направляется в пропасть, рядом с пассажирами, которые в курсе своей близкой кончины. Затем, после обеда, Ойкаве предстоит учебное путешествие во времена палеолита, чтобы наконец закончить тот самый проект, который никогда и ни за что не попадется на глаза Мацукаве и Ханамаки, наглым халявщикам.

Приглушенный свет коридоров академии действует на него умиротворяюще. В сравнении с яркой, выбеленной картинкой поезда, реальность кажется тусклой, но это хорошая перемена.

Когда Ойкава после долгожданного душа падает лицом в подушку, то отключается мгновенно. Во сне он видит деревья, что проносятся перед глазами на скорости в четыреста тридцать километров в час. И Кагеяму — тот сидит напротив, как ему и полагается. У него вежливое, но не заинтересованное выражение лица, совсем не похожее на того Кагеяму, которого Ойкава запомнил в симуляции. Перед ним готовая к выполнению обязанностей, новая болванка, просто со старым лицом. Во сне она превращается в пластик, а потом плавится, как будто под воздействием высоких температур, и растворяется быстрее, чем тот Ойкава, что находится во сне, успевает произнести «полураспад».

Скорость поезда — все еще четыреста тридцать километров в час.

Проснувшись под монотонный звук будильника в 0700 часов, Ойкава до сих пор ждет, что яркий свет вот-вот ударит по глазам, подарит мгновение временной слепоты. Под его щекой — подушка мягкая настолько, что даже раздражает, и Ойкава недолго думая швыряет ее в стену.

«После прохождения испытания вас какое-то время будут преследовать фантомные ощущения, это нормально. Длительность этих ощущений индивидуальна», — снова проигрывается в голове. Неудивительно, что часть инструкций, написанная самым мелким шрифтом, становится для Ойкавы самой проблемной.

Кагеяма — это что-то большее, чем просто фантомные ощущения. Он уже внутри. Программа саботажа работает на славу. Ойкава уже не может не думать: каким бы он был, окажись настоящим? Насколько похож на того, кто стал основой модели?

«Все-таки ничем ты от меня не отличаешься, Тобио-чан», — со смешком бормочет Ойкава.

Ведь тот мир, маленький и ограниченный, — не единственный, в котором существует Кагеяма Тобио.


End file.
